All endings are new beginnings
by purpletangerine
Summary: What happens to Naboo the day of Padme's death. Perceived from the nubians and Padme's family. Is a oneshot for now, may go on.


**All Endings Are New Beginnings**

Chapter 1

**The sky is falling**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters!**_

The sky of Naboo had always been a wonder. It was the colour of a robin's egg blue with rarely a cloud insight. At sunset, a wonderful mix of colours, pink, yellow, orange, purple, blue and red would paint the sky. It was always a beautiful sight. Rarely, the sky was grey, or cloudy. It almost never rained, which was odd due to the stunning plains of grass that was widely spread across the lake country. It only rained when the earth needed water, it's as though nature knew when Naboo was in need of rain. Even the waters of the lake country were calm and soothing, never a tremor in the water unless provoked by that of a lively presence. The only other way for the nature to change so suddenly, when not due to the earth's call, was death. Yes, death. Death of someone not only important but someone loved by the Nubians. Someone that was of importance even if not family, or friend. Today woule be a devastating day for the planet of Naboo.

It was nightime, and evening was to come soon. In the lake country, a man and his wife sat on the porch of their home, they were enjoying themselves, laughing at jokes and just happy to be in eachothers presence. As the woman stood up, smiling at her last thought, she called in her son and daughter from the waters.

A young girl sat on the edge of the waters, tracing her name in the sand. Her little brother played happily in the shallow lake. As she heard her mother calling, she saw the winds pick up a bit. The girl moved a strand of blond hair out of her face as she felt the winds this time, even more than before. The waters of the lake rippled and the blond teenager frowned. Why would the weather suddenly change so fast? She picked up her little brother "Mom wants us back at the house" she told him and ran them back. She sprinted up the stairs and placed her brother down on the deck. "Mom, did you see the ripples in the lake? Do you feel the wind?" The girl addressed her mother breathlessly. Her mother's forehead wrinkled as she thought through the possibilities. "Wow look at the sky!" her son cried, pointing a small finger at the ceiling above them. A dark grey shaded the sky and clouds advanced. "How could that have happened? The sky was blue a minute ago!" the woman's husband said outloud. "The sky is falling!" the little boy yelled in terror. The family became entranced with the sudden weather changes. The woman searched her mind for an explanation when it hit her. "Death has taken place.." she spoke in barely a whisper. Her family turned to her, her daughter at her in shock, when the thunder cracked. And lightening struck, twice, in the same place. They watched the lightning, the two bolts looking like one. "Two deaths have taken place. They were close to eachother and were important to us, the Nubians" she explained to her family as she shivered. She ushered her family inside the house. Little did they know, it was the death of senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and her secret-husband, Anakin Skywalker.

The storm had begun. Rain fell hard and painfully from the grey sky, clouds loomed over the planet of Naboo. Most Nubians believed something was wrong and rumours spread like wildfire in Theed. After what seemed like days for the curious public but was merely hours, the present Queen of Naboo sadly informed the people of Naboo of the death of Padme Naberrie Amidala. Shock rippled through the public. They had expected death, but death of Senator Amidala? Of such a such a kind young woman, who had done nothing but serve their planet with love and devotion. Her death was untimely, that was for sure. The public was left with little information on her death, except when the funeral would take place. The only people who were informed on death with such detail was her mourning family and what was left of the jedi.

The day of Padme's funeral was a terrible one. Not only only for her loved ones but for the public she had served well. Clouds decorated the sky and were outlined with a rosy pink. A mist rose and made the air thick and difficult to breath. Many mourned as her open coffin passed on the bridge on the water of Theed. Padme looked beautiful even if she was no longer alive. Her soft brown curls were decorated with tiny white flowers and she wore a deep blue dress. Her hands were placed on the pregnant swell of her stomach and held the japor snippet Anakin had given to her oh so many years ago. Her mother, Jabol, wept incontrollably. Before Padme was buried, the coffin remained open and her family along with Obi-Wan Kenobi bid their daughter goodbye. It was the toughest thing for a family to go through. Jabol touched her pale hand, expecting a squeeze as she gave one. She then remembered her daughter could not squeeze back and Jobal cried harder. Jobal remembered when she saw jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi approaching her that fateful day, carrying the limp body of Padme. Tears stung her cheeks, Obi-Wan had told them the whole story. Padme's secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker, their unborn child, the dark side's seduction and what had happened on the fiery planet of Mustafar. Jobal caressed her daughter's face and stepped back, a wave of sadness doubling over her. She buried her face into her husband's shoulder as the coffin was lowered in the ground. She hugged her other daughter, Sola, who was sobbing even harder than she was.

Thunder cracked into the sky and lightning struck. It was as though the sky was shedding it's own tears in remorse for the events that had happened and it poured once more over the planet of Naboo. It was the death of Padme. The loss of Anakin Skywalker. Fall of the Jedi. The end of the Republic.

But all endings are new beginnings..

* * *

It's a one-shot unless people like it and I get more reviews. Constructive criticsm is welcomed:) 


End file.
